A Spider Web of Memories
by Claudia-Maria Anne
Summary: The power a memory can hold is massive. To forget is painful but to remember something that is great is grand. Aidou/Yori, Zero/Yuki, Kain/Ruka, Kaname/Seiren, Shiki/Rima....please Read and Review
1. The dreams

Hi all Springblossem here

Hi all Springblossem here. With one of my fav pairings in Vampire Knight (alongside Zero and Yuuuki!) so the basic summery of the story is that Yori and Aido…. ahhh I'm not gonna say… please just read! And a review would be wonderful at the end please!

**The pairings in this story are Aido and Yori (duh) with hints if not warnings of Zero and Yuuki and Kaname and Seiren (they just look cute so why not?)**

**Any way Disclaimer: No I don't own any of Vampire Knight… **

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hanabusa-kun, I'd like you to meet Sayori-chan' smiled Hanabusa's farther silently pushing the 4-year-old girl into the room too meet his 8-year-old son._

_Yori gave Aido a cute smile 'It's nice too meet you Aido-senpai'._

_Aido got up and stuck out his hand to Yori 'Great too meet you too Sayori-san!' Yori shook his hand timidly, with her shy smile present on her face._

_Both young children blissfully unaware of the adults disappearance._

Aido yawned his mind still buzzing about his dream _'another dream about Sayori-chan' _Aido sighed as he drifted back too his 'beauty sleep'.

'_Farther who is Yori?' asked Aido._

_His farther looked up from his paper at his desk, while stretching his arms out ' Yori-Chan comes from another noble vampire family, and our family has a good friendship with them. You see Hanabusa-kun you and Yori are too be married one day'._

_Aido's mouth fell open 'married?'_

'_Yes, son it's what is best for the family. Why do you not like Yori-Chan?' asked Aido's farther._

_Adio shook his head automatically 'no I really like Yori!'._

_Aido's farther chuckled 'very good Hanabusa-kun'._

_Another dream starting to occur!_

_Aido and Yori were lying soundly on a bed of flowers in the midnight moon 'how long do you suppose forever is?' asked Yori._

_Aido looked at Yori as both rolled onto their sides to look at one-another, Aido held Yori's small hand 'how long we'll be together' he boosted proudly 'but forever is a really long time!'._

_A blush tinged Yori's pale pretty cheeks she giggled 'well then I guess, it won't be so long since I'm with you'._

_Aido blushed and then started to laugh whole heartedly as he hugged Yori into a massive bear hug 'you're right as long as were together forever will be fun!'._

_Yori smiled as she fell asleep in Aido's arms 'you're right, Hanabusa-senpai!'_

_Aido smiled as he himself fell asleep. That was where their families both found them fast asleep smiling._

'_I think they'll be very happy don't you?' asked Aido's mother to Yori's mother and farther as both farther' picked up their sleeping child._

'_Yes, I'm very glad' answered Yori's parents._

_Another dream (last one! 8 years later Sayori is 12 and Aido is 14)_

'_Hanabusa-kun come here please my darling' said Aido's mother in a sad tone. Aido reached his mother as she pulled him into a large hug while she sobbed 'I'm sorry but Yori's family were murdered last night, Yori only just survived but she has no memory'._

_Aido let go of his mother 'what!'._

_His mother sobbed into a handkerchief, she was after all very close friends with Sayori's mother 'the whole family was butchered and Yori-chan was the main witness the hospital has said that her mind made her forget, so she won't remember you or anything at all, only her name'._

'_She won't even know that she is a vampire or what happened to her parents?' asked Aido trying to sound clam._

'_Yes, she hasn't an idea about what she is or what really happened to her parents she thinks that they died in a car accident' Mrs Aido continued to sop as he husband entered the room and pulled her into a comforting hug._

_Aido left the room, walking straight past his cousin 'I don't want to talk' he said coldly._

_Kain understood having only just found out about the girl himself 'what will happen to her' he thought to himself._

_Aido reached his room slamming the door and sliding down it 'why?' was all he said._

_2 years later Aido went to cross Academy, as a night class student with his cousin._

_What happened to Yori was she was sent to live with a close friend of the Aido family…but was never told or even hinted that she was a Vampire or what happened to her family._

_2 years after Aido went to cross Academy Yori attend the school Aido watched her from a distance, and this is where our story begins…_

…**As the man who killed Yori's family still needs to finish his job! And Yori needs her memory****and our favourite playboy Vampire, wants 'Yori' back…what will happen when the same man who killed her family years ago attacks Yori?**

**So there is a little bit about what is happening in the next chappy…ok so I realise that this chappy was all dreams but I had too, so the story would be explained.**

**Anyway please review I would really appreciate it.thank-you and too all Aido X Yori fans you guys are all-awesome.**

**Cya next time!**


	2. falling back into the web!

**Hi all thank-you too all my lovely reviewers I give you hugs hope you enjoy this chappy and R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Vampire Knight.**

Aido wiped the sleep from his eyes as his cousin shook him awake "Get up…Hanabusa".

Aido snorted "Ugh go away!" _'Yori-chan'_

"You kept on saying Yori's name last night another dream about her?" asked Kain. Aido nodded and got up walking to the shower in his **ducky **pyjama's. Kain sighed _cousins._

--

"Yori-chan, I'm so tired and the fan girls are going to be crawling all over the night class boys if I don't go!" whined Yuuki.

Yori sighed "Can't see why girls crawl all over those guys they seem kind of scary!".

The night class gates started to open and the fan girls bowled Yuuki over, before she could hit the ground Yuuki felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Yuuki started to relax in her partners arms "Thanks Zero" smiled Yuuki leaning back.

Zero bent down and whispered into Yuuki's ear "Be careful I'd hate to see you get hurt" after he finished whispering into Yuuki's ear Zero placed a quick kiss on Yuuki's causing the girl to blush a tomato red.

The kiss went unnoticed by all except Yori who smirked "How cute you two" she sang as she leaned against a tree and watched her two best friend yell at day class girls.

All Yori could hear for a while was "Idol-semapi!…kyaaa!". Yori shook her head and looked over too the blond playboy who caught her eye admittedly he was kind of cute but, he seemed so arrogant and self-cantered. Yori looked back to the older teen who was looking at her with soft? Eyes?.

Aido was hurried along by Kaname "Come on Aido we'll deal with all of this later I need to talk to you about it anyway" Kaname ushered as gave a smiled to Yuuki "Don't overwork yourself Yuuki".

Yuuki smiled "Thanks Kaname".

Zero and Kaname exchanged glares.

--

"Finally all day class members in dorms and all night class members in class!" hoorayed Yuuki as she collapsed onto the grass.

Yori sat beside her "Yuuki I think I'll go now, do you want me to save you some dinner it's Teriyaki chicken and rice".

Yuuki nodded heatedly as Zero sat next to Yuuki after Yori left lying next too her "Why was Aido looking at Yori that way?".

Yuuki sat up with her hand over Zero's "I didn't notice why?". Zero shook his head and pulled Yuuki onto his chest.

"Maybe …oh no! maybe he wants her blood!!" Yuuki panicked.

"No I don't think that's it but I do think it's something else" replied Zero.

--

Yori started to towel dry her wavy short brown locks when she felt the room temperature drop suddenly, to a freezing cold degrees. Yori dropped the towel and pulled on her clothing just a simple long sleeved light green dress that came down to her knees with brown frills on the collar (goes to the start of Yori's neck) , ends of the sleeves and the hem of the dress. Yori still felt cold in her tiny frame.

Searching hastily through her and Yuuki's quite neat room (for them it was) for her jacket but no avail. Instead Yori found what looked like a stone wall?

"What on earth?".

Yori looked around sure enough the entire room was soon freezing and all was covered every wall and window covered in stone "Who is there" stammered Yori.

"Don't you remember me Yori-chan you should after all I'm the reason you don't know who you really are" a cold sly voice said.

--

Aido sat in maths board , there was nothing to do, he was too intelligent for all the things that they were doing to be truthful he was a genius his IQ was 200, the only person he new who had a higher IQ was Yori, Aido's thought travelled back to his childhood sweetheart who he would scream at the top of his lungs that he wears ducky PJ's just to hear her giggle or smile, hell just to remember a little bit of him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a high pitched scream was caught by all the Vampires keen hearing.

"What was that?" asked Ruka closing her textbook.

Seiren, moved from her seat grabbing Aido by the collar and dragging him with her out the room "C'mon princess IDOL!, you wanna save your cute little Yori-chan well hurry up he's here I can feel it".

Aido picked himself up as he and Seiren moved with haste towards the sun dorms where they heard the scream.

Kaname saw the two Vampires bolt, he gave signal for Kain, Takuma and Ruka to follow him.

--

Yori was hit over the head and everything went black as her mind sent her in a Spider web, entangled with memories of her past.

--

**Ok I hope you all liked that chappy wow you guys who reviewed are all really nice and thank-you.**

**So this chappy wasn't very long sorry about that, but in the next chappy Yori will start to remember some of her and Aido's memories together and her life as a Vampire….**

**Sorry but this chappy had quite a few Zero and Yuuki scenes, but yeah their a great pairing so how can you forget, anyhow I will get some more AidoxYori happening next chappy thanks for reading and if you could give me a nice review I would really like it please… **

**Cya Springblossem!**


	3. Returning to each other

_**Thanks to all my kind reviewers. I give you all cookies and glazed cherries!**_

_**Note in this chappy there is like a tiny, tiny spoiler like a few sentences but just thought you should know I think it's from the 36**__**th**__** chappy or something around that. **_

_**Disclaimer: it's 12:10am I am sick and you guys think I own vampire knight heh I wish, cause I don't!**_

_**Enjoy every-one **_

Yori looked around in the darkness, looking around she saw that it was all green and midnight blue in the place she was standing in, and there was cobwebs all around her, Yori shook her head to clear where she was falling back into the black abysses.

"_Hanabusa-kun I want you to meet Yori-chan" said Aido's farther as he pushed Yori silently into room to meet his older 8-year-old son._

_The 6 year old Yori smiled shyly "It's nice too meet you Aido-sempai" at this Aido who stuck out his hand porudly "it's great to meet you too Sayori-chan!"._

_**Another flashback. Just before Yori's family was killed so Aido is 14 and Yori is 12 **_

"_Hanabusa stop it you're going to fall!" cried Yori as Aido swung loosely on a rope at the top of his manner._

"_Hey no sweat Yori-chan beside's if I die now would be a good time for me to ask you too give me a kiss" smirked Aido._

_Yori smiled "Sure, but that whole playboy thing…you look stupid!"._

_Aido's ego dropped rapidly "Humph, I won't forgive you unless you" Aido crawled back up to his rooftop where Yori was standing "Unless you kiss me heh heh"._

_Yori sighed "You really are a jerk when you want to be you know that right?" Aido shrugged._

"_Jerk or not. You know what you owe me" looking up to the sky Aido smirked again "would you look at that we better hurry up I thinks it's going to rain"._

_Yori walked over to her childhood friend kissing him on the cheek and about to walk away. Yori felt a hand on her small wrist "I said kiss. Not peck"._

_Yori was about to protest when she felt a pair of warm lips upon her own, Aido's arm snaked it's way around her tiny waist, Yori eventually gave in wrapping her arms around Aido's neck as the two continued to kiss._

_Yori and Aido felt something cold fall upon both their faces, pulling away from the soft kiss the pair looked up as more drops fell onto their faces and bodies, the two payed no mind as Aido lifted Yori's chin up to face him pulling her back into their kiss._

_A few minutes later the two were drenched and the sun was starting to rise "See, now I forgive you" smiled Aido happily._

"_Hanabusa-sempai!" squeaked Yori, before feeling Aido's presence behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek "C'mon it's getting bright"._

_Another flashback (last one)_

"_Mother, Farther" screamed Yori as wild tears poured from her beautiful brown eyes._

_Yori tried to help her parents from their slaughter, but was unable too. The man tearing all her family to shreds threw her into a wall so hard causing Yori to break 3 ribs in the process and have many scratches and bruise (soon to disappear with time)._

_Yori fell unconscious "Mother, Farther Goodbye…Hanabusa-sempai sorry"._

_END!_

--

(the spoiler is in here but most of you would be up-to-date with the manga right? Oh yeah and I kinda changed it for my propose)

"You damned bastard!" glared Zero as he pointed a gun at Kanames head "You turned her into one like you".

"Zero! Stop he's my brother!" yelled Yuuki jumping in front of kaname. Yuuki felt her heart give a horrid pain as she saw Zero face it was like pure betrayal "Then you're one of them".

Zero pulled his gun down, and walked away on the rooftop.

'_all I ever do is hurt him' _thought Yuuki.

_(ok so I changed it a lot but hey it's my fic rofl)_

_--_

Aido and Seiren were tracking Yori's trail. Arising in the distance they pair found a large mansion "this must be it" reported Seiren.

Aido nodded "Let's go then" _bastard touch __my__ Yori-chan_

Using their enhanced speed Seiren and Aido were at the mansion in minutes. Seiren gave Aido a look that could've made Kaname go running in the other direction.

Aido gulped "Don't barge in right?".

"Good".

--

Yori awoke feeling dizzy with her head weighing a tonne her first thoughts were "How'd he find me again?" she whispered.

The man turned around smiling sadistically in the darkness showing two rows of razor blade teeth, he reached out a cold white hand stroking Yori's cheek gently his smile never leaving his face "You've grown quite beautiful haven't you Yori-chan, of course you won't age past 16 one of your clans most intriguing traits".

Yori looked at the man with fear in her large eyes, she could feel her long thick eye lashes, dampening, but she would not allow herself to cry.

_No_ she scolded herself harshly.

"You look as if you were too cry my dear princess" the man smirked roughly grabbing Yori's small white beautiful face to look at him, "You know that your mother would never give herself to me because I was a werewolf and she was in love with your farther but I think you will come around".

Yori thought she was going to be sick,.

"AGH!" wailed the werewolf as he was turned into ice.

"I don't think so" glared Aido, Yori still sitting on the ground looked at her childhood sweetheart, he had grown since he was fourteen, Yori saw the 18 year old Aido for the first time with her memory back, Aido bent down, to look at Yori.

"Yor…Sayori-san are you ok?" asked Aido unaware of Yori having her memory back.

Gently caressing his cheek. Yori smiled "Hanabusa-semapi, I missed you".

Aido smiled a genuine soft smile to Yori pulling her body close to his, tilting her chin softly up to look at him, leaning closer Aido smoothly cover Yori's lips with his own.

"Not meaning too interrupt you two but I think we should be going, Kaname-sama will start to wonder" stated Seiren with a soft smile grazing her lips. _I wish one day I could have that_

Aido pulled Yori up, "Your in no condition to walk" he said blankly and picked Yori up bridle style, cradling her petite body against his toned chest "and Seiren did you just smile?".

Seiren glared at Aido.

"such a harsh look Seiren you're cruel" annoyed Aido.

"Just be thankful that you're holding Yori right now".

The three Vampires walked out of the foul smelling manor, thinking that it was over, a bad assumption to make. Due to this was only the beginning.

--

The werewolf shattered the ice and looked out the window at the two lovers.

"Master what are we too do".

The werewolf who just broke out of the ice turned to his servant "Get the army ready, I'm sick of these Vampires, and kill that boy".

"Aido? Sir what of Sayori-sama?".

"No I intend to make her my bride you will not harm her, just make sure that there lured to a corner and get her back" the werewolf smashed his fist into the window "see if Rido will use his son's body for this… Shiki".

"Going an awful long way to get this girl".

"Heh, it'll be worth it not to mention imagine the power the child would have that would finish the vampires off".

"Child?".

"She will have my child, she'll do what I want".

"Not to be rude master but how she is probably very strong willed, so why not leave Aido alive and use him as your leverage?".

The sinister werewolf smirked "Perfect, get everything ready for tomorrow".

END

Of chappy

**Ok so that was a bad chapter but it's all I could think of at the time …anyway sooo I hoped you liked it (even though it's not good) so please review and if you can leave me a nice comment. And I hoped you liked the fluffy scenes best I could do at the moment.**

**--**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Yori-Chan I think you should come with me".**

"**Why would I go with you".**

"**Ah because if you don't do as my master says your precious lover will be killed make no mistake".**

**--**

**Cya Springblossem.**


	4. Changing Sides to save you

_**Thanks for all your kind reviews, I really appreciated it!**_

_**This chappy is hopefully good.**_

_**Pairings: Major Aido and Yori Minor: ZeroYuki**_

_**ShikiRima and KanameSeiren.**_

_**Enjoy oh and if there's any swearing in advance I apologise for it now.**_

_**Disclaimer :No I don't own Vampire Knight.**_

_The academy is on holiday now: ok?_

"_Onii-sama?"._

_Kaname looked up at Yuki walking into his office he smiled "Yes?"._

"_I need to talk to you" replied Yuki while fiddling with her dress __here goes._

Kaname had a feeling about what was happening "It's Zero isn't it?".

Yuki bowed her head "Yes, onii-sama".

Kaname got up and walked over to Yuki pulling her into a hug "I wondered how long it would take for you to say this".

Yuki looked up at Kaname "You're not mad?".

"No, I'm not, I started to realise that I cared for you in a brotherly way , now I'm even more sure".

Yuki smiled "You're a really good brother Onii-sama, but right now I think maybe it's time for you too see something great that was right under your nose all along".

Kaname looked confused "What?".

"You'll see" said Yuki as she walked softly out of the room leaving her big brother to think "Ah Seiren!" greeted Yuki happily. "Onii-sama the person I was talking about is right under your nose" after that Yuki left the room.

Kaname looked at Seiren _Seiren? Is that what Yuki was talking about?_

"My Lord, it seems that Hanabusa Aido and Sayori Wakaba have returned and her memory Is restored, what would you like me too do?".

"Total success I see?" asked Kaname.

"Hai".

"There will be an immediate transfer too the night class, I will go and inform the chairman now, please send a letter to the Council, they will need to know that we have recovered one of the last purebloods".

Seirens eyes widened "My lord I'm sorry if I'm out of my place here but isn't Sayori a noble?".

"Most think that she is, but no Sayori's mother was a pureblood, the trait wasn't passed on to any of Sayori's siblings a rare case but I guess it happens, however her survival is very important to the council and they need to be notified" replied Kaname.

Seiren bowed and took her leave gracefully out of the room closing the door with a soft click behind it. Out side the door Seiren took a deep breathe leaning against the wall _why do I care?_ Seiren went to start to Takuma's room or at least look for the flamboyant vampire.

Searching in his room, she found no avail, Seiren looked out at the garden to find Takuma attending to the white roses.

"Ichijou-sama, Kaname wants a letter sent to the council about Sayori's memory recovery".

"I wonder if even she knows…that she is a pureblood…I wonder if she knows that she slipped through the logic of vampiric medicine" muttered Takuma.

"I think she would…right?" asked Seiren unsure herself.

"No, I doubt it, but anyway the council will still need to know I'll get the letter sent, and you need to go and sit or rest you look paler than usual!".

Seiren rolled her lavender orbs "Yeah, I'll do that just please get that letter done, just ensure that the letter is sent".

Takuma smiled widely and posed in a superhero stance "I'LL GET IT DONE! I promise fair maiden!".

Seiren looked down at her nails "Great and while you're at it can you also promise me to never do that again".

Takuma's stance failed him as he sunk to the ground, while Seiren went to rest after all she had been up for 4 days straight and was in a foul and fragile mood…god how she hated that feeling weak!.

Yori collapsed onto the grass with a content smile on her face, as she looked up to the starry sky_ 'now just too wait he'll come'_.

Yori heard the grass, crunch underneath someone's feet, she recognised the footsteps and the foot patterns of the person "Hey".

Yori turned around to see her fiancée "Hey" _Gotcha!_.

Aido sat down next to Yori pulling her into his arms "What are you doing out here by yourself ?".

"Nothing" Yori smiled sadistically as she knocked Aido unconscious and the person in Yori's form morphed into another female with black hair and yellow eyes with a slit through them, she smirked "You let your guard down to easily when it comes to that girl you fool".

"Rin, is he unconscious?".

Rin looked up at her master and smiled seductively "Yes Kaijuu-sama".

He nodded and signalled for Rin to leave in the car parked not far from them. Rin left with a scowl on her face dragging the helpless Aido behind her _this better fucking work._

"Hanabusa-sempai!" called Yori as she ran into the yard but could find no trace of Aido or anyone else "Where could he be?".

"YORI!"

Yori turned to the source of the voice as she was rolled with Yuki on top of her "Yuki-chan?"

"Oh thank-god you're ok!. I found out everything fancy that both of us Vampire's" Yuki went on.

Yori cut her off "Yuki-chan where is Zero?".

Yuki's eyes turned downcast "I don't know…but I need to find him and tell him". Yori understood and nodded "We should find him, but before that have you seen Hanabusa-sempai?".

Yuki got up smirking "No I haven't seen that future husband of your's".

Yori rubbed her temples he really was hard to find. Yori was thinking where else he could be.

"Yuki-sama, Yori-sama" yelped one of the maids "It's Zero-sama, he's in hospital he was shot".

"No" whispered Yuki as she ran past the maid, Yori smiled quickly at the maid and ran after Yuki.

Inside the manor Kaname was awaiting his panicky sister "It's not the only problem we have on our hands, Aido has been captured by the werewolf leader Kaijuu, they demand Yori follow their wishes or they will kill Aido".

Yori felt her eyes dampen, "What!. Where do they want me too go. To do what?!".

"We will do nothing yet first we will go to the hospital and ensure Kiryu is fine and heal him then, then we will go after Aido it's no use running after him unprepared" answered Kaname seriously "We leave now".

Yori was calm on the outside with her usual beautiful glass face up but every-one could tell on the inside she was shattered.

--

"Zero!" cried Yuki, crying on his bed her hand latched on to his own large cold one.

Yori tugged on Kanames shirt, he looked at the beauty, "They need time alone". He nodded and the two exited the room.

Yuki turned her head briefly to the closed door and vacant room only consisting of her and Zero.

Zero started to stir, Yuki's eyes widened as she clasped Zero's hand tighter "Zero?".

"Yuki".

Yuki hugged Zero "You big jerk don't scare me!".

"Hn, rare for you to say something like that, you might want to run along to Kuran" Zero replied coldly looking out to the dark sky.

"No, I don't want to run along to onii-sama but I do want to stay with you" Yuki paused as Zero's head turned to face her his eyes indicating _continue_ "because …I…love…you".

"Yuki do you plan on explaining yourself anytime soon?".

Yuki nodded "I figured after that night…that I only thought kaname-semapi as my friend my big brother not the way I see you".

Yuki tried to smile but failed, the tears pricked her cheeks, "I'm sorry I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me now but I-

"Yuki don't be stupid, why would I not want anything too do with you when I have the same feelings as you do" sighed Zero running his free hand through his silky silver hair.

Yuki jumped into Zero's arms hugging him as if the world was going to end "I love you so much" she whispered.

"I love you too".

_Knock knock knock_

"Kiryu were coming in" announced Kaname from behind the door.

Kaname entered the room, and looked at his sister in the hunters arms "Hurt her and you're dead" smirked Kaname.

Zero glared as the pureblood got closer to Zero "Yuki, bite your finger and drop a few drops of your blood on Zero's wound".

Zero suddenly winced remembering the gunshot wound Yuki was lying on.

Yuki quickly bit her finger dropping to blood onto Zero's wound while biting her lip with anticipation, there was a sizzling sound as Zero's wound closed itself up.

Yori sighed her family had owned this hospital before, they were killed this was a very special hospital almost a clinic for Vampires.

"I'll go and tell the nurses you'll be discharged…now Kaname-semapi and Yuki-chan can you please fill Zero-kun in". with that Yori left the room.

Yuki shrugged and started to explain.

--

Yori was walking to the hospitals manager she knocked on the door "Hello?".

She was greeted at the door with one of her farther' old friends.

"Kiyaku-san" said Yori "I would like for you too discharge Zero Kiryu".

Kiyaku grinned "My, my Yori-chan haven't you grown, all big now and 16!" Kiyaku pulled Yori in the room "Please sit-

"Kiyaku-san I can't I need to help Hanabusa-semapi, thank-you for running the hospital after my family was killed I thank-you very much" Yori bowed and left the room.

"Yori-chan, good luck, with Aido" Kiyaku called "He better treat you good" Kiyaku muttered the last part.

But Yori still heard "Thank-you but he does".

Yori returned to the hospital room to find Zero dressed and him and Kaname scowling at one-another "That's not going to happen Kiryu".

"How about you tell Yori that see how far you get…Kuran" glared Zero.

"What's not going to happen ?" asked Yori.

"Kuran isn't going to let you go with us and help Aido".

"WHA-

"Awww is little Yori-chan upset" sniggered Kajuu as she jumped through the large open window "if you come with me and do as I wish your precious Hanabusa-kun will be given back safely".

"No way!" glared Yuki, hugging Yori's small body against her own "You won't ever get your crummy hands on her".

"Yuki-chan it's ok" Yori stepped away from Yuki "Do I have your insurance that Hanabusa-semapi will be given back unharmed?".

Kaijuu smirked "Of course just do what I want".

Yori closed her eyes and faced Yuki giving her a hug "I'm sorry, but I will return. I can't let anything happen to him" whispered Yori in Yuki's ear "I understand Yori-chan, but he won't rest until he has you back".

"Please don't allow him to come after me" sobbed Yori silently to Yuki "He'll be hurt".

Yuki hugged Yori closer and turned her death glare to Kaijuu "Don't think you'll get away with this".

"Come here Yori-chan" called Kaijuu as he disappeared into the night with Yori.

_Go to the front gate your prize is there waiting for you_ a snake like voice hissed.

The three Vampire's ran the front gate to find a unconscious Aido.

Yuki shook him awake "Where's Yori" were his first words.

Kaname looked at Aido in the eyes "She went with Kaijuu so he would free you".

Aido glare "You let her?".

"No, Aido we didn't she went on her own account" answered Zero.

--

Yori awoke to a dark lit room, it was red the carpet and walls she was lying on a black bed, Yori looked down hoping to find her brown dress on but instead she was in a black silked Victorian style gothic Lolita dress.

"Ah I see you have awoken my bride".

Yori held back the instinct to gag "What do you want with me?".

"Ah you see, you are **going** to be my wife next to me for all eternity , instead of being Aido's you'll be mine".

Yori felt a tear slide down her cheek _so this is it_ " are you going to make me a werewolf?".

Kaijuu laughed "No my love, you will remain a Vampire that will drive the councillors' insane and also they can't harm me because of…you".

"What about Hanabusa-semapi-

"What about him, surely you don't think that I will ever let you see him again, god no!, in three days were set too leave for Sakuru 600 miles from here" smirked Kaijuu.

Kaijuu left the room, Yori burst into tears, _what use is all this power if I can't protect myself…I don't care Hanabusa-semapi is safe and that is all that matters too me!_

Yori looked at the black lace on the bottom of the fluffy knee high dress, she hated this…who the hell undressed her?.

"Mistress Sayori, the master wanted me to inform you that is was I who changed you" smiled the maid as she left the room.

_Some relief _. Yori felt anxiety wash over her as she looked at the closed curtains "Dawn" she muttered.

Yori laid down, thinking about her lover feeling her heart tighten how she really loved him and after such a sort time, they were separated again, how Yori wished she could just make Aido forget her so that way he wouldn't come…but this was Aido.

--

Aido was glaring at everything possible until "SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Ruka as she slapped Aido across the face.

Aido held his stinging cheek "Ruka…why the hell would you hit me….you're so dead!".

Ting ting round one has begun.

Kain sighed as he walked over to Ruka and pulled her away "Come on fighting with him isn't going to get Sayori back".

Ruka nodded glaring back at Aido mouthing the words "Loser!".

Aido mouthed back "Bitch".

"Stop…it" said Kain.

"OK" smiled Ruka as she hugged Kain and stuck her tongue out to Aido.

"Excuse me" called a small voice.

Every-one looked over to see a little girl, with short red hair and deep blue eyes "My master wants me too tell you that you're all invited to the wedding this evening as his special guest in honour of his bride" .

Yuki looked at the little girl "Thanks where is it?".

"Oh it's in Sakuru they left ahead of schedule there is a car out front waiting for you if you accept".

"Let's go" said Kaname "Wait, Kain, Seiren, Ruka and Rima you all will stay here to ensure there is no attacks".

They all nodded.

"We accept" answered Zero.

"BRILLIANT" jumped the child as she morphed in a women with the same hair colour and eyes "Master will be very please indeed".

**WOW OK done with that chappy!**

**Hope you all like it so please read and review !**

**Cya!!**


	5. Going back only to start a new battle

**Thanks all my reviewers.**

**Ok well let's start this chappy.**

**Disclaimer :No I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Springblossem**

Aido sat quietly in the car as they rattled along the stone road _'Kaijuu-sama and Mistress Yori-chan would like to invite you too their wedding!" squeaked the girl._

_Why, did she do this for me? _a little voice in Aido's head hissed the answer _because she loves you and didn't want you too get hurt!_

_I don't think it helped at all because knowing that Kaijuu has her hurts me more than any physical wound._

_Then get her back!_

"Aido?" called Kaname.

"Hai Kaname-sama?".

"We'll get Yori-san back. It's very important that we do, because she is a pureblood an also because she is our friend so don't worry too much" Kaname replied sitting back in his seat retuning too his thoughts.

_Flashback._

"_Kaname-sama" called Seiren quietly._

_Kaname looked back at Seiren walking over too her, "Yes, Seiren?"._

_Seiren looked towards the ground, I just wanted to ask you to please be safe"._

_Kaname…smiled (rare event!) "Don't worry Seiren I'll be fine"._

_Seiren smiled in return "Thank-you my Lord"._

_Kaname moved closer to Seiren tilting her chin up too him, kissing her softly on the cheek "I promise just for you"._

_Seiren felt her face heat up as a deep blush spread across her cheeks "th…th..thank-…you"._

_Kaname caressed her cheeks before taking his leave._

_End flashback._

Kaname, had no idea why he did what he did, but he just wanted to….oh hell why was he explaining he new it ever since Yuki had mentioned it Seiren was always on his mind.

He blamed his little sister for it why did she just have too know…what his feelings were. But all he knew now was…he had…

ONII-SAMA!" yelled Yuki flicking her brother.

Kaname looked at his sister "I blame you for this".

Yuki smirked "Oh that…you kissed Seiren…hehehe your own fault my dear onii-sama".

"Well thanks too you Seiren is all I think about".

Yuki shrugged "Not my fault the heart wants what it wants".

Kaname sighed and fell back into his seat.

Yuki put her head on Zero's shoulder , holding his hand both looking contempt.

Aido looked out the window, "Why would that bastard want Yori-chan?".

Yuki looked at Aido the poor noble looked terribly lost , "Maybe, he wants to use her to ummm".

Aido raised an eye-brow "Yes?".

Yuki shivered "Um I dunno maybe he wants children?!" Yuki realised what she said and covered her mouth "I didn't mean that!".

Aido's eyes widened "STEP ON IT!".

The driver looked back "No need we are here".

The Vampire's stepped out of the car , a cold wind blowing.

"Gee, nice place" said Yuki.

The Vampire's were standing in front of an old mansion, covered in mould and Ivy. The place had a harsh scent about it.

The women leading the Vampire's opened the gates to the Mansion with an old rusty skeleton key "This way".

Walking along the worn cobble path, Aido noticed the air had a heavy atmosphere too it almost as if it was full of unleashed power.

The women opened the wooden doors "Master?" she called.

A beautiful girl with skin as white as snow and pastel plump pink lips. Walked down the stairs "Kaijuu-kun isn't here".

The women bowed "Hai mistress".

Kaname, Aido, Zero and Yuki turned around too see a blank Yori looking as beautiful as normal.

She was in a dress that was dark midnight blue and had silver lace, adorning it.

The dress itself went down to Sayori's ankles. It was tightened underneath Sayori's bodice by a crimson ribbon after that , it flowed smoothly down her petite body, with handkerchief layers of blue and silver. At the bottom there was silver lace.

The top part was midnight blue, and had a low cut neck line that had silver lace around itself, the sleeves were short and lace (silver) finishing at start of Sayori's slender arms.

Sayori wore, crimson round toe stilettos , "Kaijuu-kun would like me to take you too your rooms".

"Kaijuu-kun?" asked Aido confused.

Yori looked at Aido, as if on the inside she was fighting too get out. There was a necklace around Yori's neck it started to glow dark purple and Yori turned on her heal.

_Bastard has her under a mind control._

Yori walked through the halls with, her friends following her _Let me out…please Hanabusa-semapi is suffering!_ Yori screamed _NO, YORI-CHAN YOU WILL DO AS I SAY_ said Kaijuu's voice.

They walked up a flight of stairs ending up in a large hallway with rooms either sides Yori walked too the first room "Yuki-san this will be your room" Yuki nodded as she entered her room.

"Zero here is your room" said Yori pointing to the room across the hall, Zero nodded disappearing into the room.

Walking a little bit further Yori stopped once again, "Kaname-san this will be your room" Kaname nodded and walked into the room.

While every-one had been walking Aido was using his ingenious brain to figure out that it was the necklace around Yori's neck that was causing her too act like…this. All he needed to do was get it off her.

Yori walked further along the hallway _I hope he has figured it out_ whispered the real Yori inside her head _so do I _snickered Kaijuu _what? _the real Yori panicked.

"Here is your room Aido-san".

No way in hell was Aido's fiancée going too call him by his last name…time to get that thing off her and kick that bastards ass.

Yori opened the door to the room Aido walked into the room as he saw Yori leaving from the corner of his eye using his enhanced speed he pulled her back into the room slamming the door.

Pinning Yori against the wall Aido pulled the necklace off Yori, "Thank-you" smirked Aido as he watched Yori's eyes return to their normal brightness.

Aido let Yori go, as she flung herself into his arms "Hanabusa-semapi!"cried Yori as she burst into tears.

Aido held Yori in his arms as he rocked her back and forth gently "It's ok".

Yori looked up to Aido "I'm sorry".

Aido used his thumb to wipe away Yori's tears as he kissed her softly on the forehead "You don't need to be sorry".

Yori hugged Aido closer "I love you" she whispered.

Aido smiled "I love you too" _no way is he getting anywhere near __**my**__ Yori._

Aido lifted Yori's face closer to his, soon the only small gap left between them was closed as the two enjoyed a soft kiss from both sides.

Aido gently licked Yori's bottom lip asking for entrance, she gladly gave it too him. In the kiss there was no fight for dominance just…pure love for one another.

Soon after the reunited lovers broke apart, Aido kissed Yori on the forehead and hugged her "I think it's time we got you out of here".

"But Hanabusa-sem"

"I don't want to hear it Yori-chan, clearly he's after you so therefore we need to get you out of here, and then get rid of him".

Yori knew that Aido was right. But she was just really worried about him "What about you?".

Aido sighed "Yori-chan some credit please I can take care of myself".

Yori nodded "Ok, then but you better be ok!" Yori kissed Aido on the cheek hugging him once again.

Aido wrapped his arms around Yori's waist. Looking down at the tiny girl in his arms she only came up to his shoulders (but hey c'mon the guys in Vampire Knight are like giants!) _I can't risk losing her again._

Aido looked at the necklace across the floor, he glared and the locket turned to ice.

"Yuki, you will go back with Yori understand?" asked Zero.

Yuki nodded as she held Yori's hand and pulled her into the car.

Seiren who was driving the car, got out and handed the three males a gun each "Silver bullets, only thing too kill a werewolf".

Kaname smirked "very good Seiren. Research?".

Seiren nodded "Hai….Kaname-sama" she made a quick bow and left. The three Vampires looked at the speeding car.

"do you think they'll make it alive?" asked Aido.

Kaname smirked "Well Seiren has driven me places before, she may drive fast but she drives good" _wonder who taught the kid._

Seiren looked in the mirror "Are you two girls ok back there?".

Yori and Yuki nodded "Yes thanks".

Yuki was deciding on what to start on a conversation "Hmmmm Seiren, when's your Birthday?".

"Um November 25th ".

Yuki smiled "That's a month away!, how old are you?".

Seiren smiled "I'm 17".

Yuki looked surprised "is that like in Vampire years or human years?".

"Well the truth is Yuki there is no difference, really so yes I've been alive 17 years…".

Yuki sighed "Wow, in that case that means Kaname-nii has been alive for 19 years" Yuki slumped into her chair "do they say Vampire years too confuse us?".

Seiren sighed "To be honest I don't know I find it just as confusing as you do. Maybe you should ask your brother".

Yuki nodded "I did all I got was a, he is the eldest student on campus…and that Shiki, Rima and you were the youngest ones (I'm pretty sure that's right Kaname is the eldest Vampire there?)".

Seiren nodded.

Yuki started to dose off, putting her foot down on the accelerator Seiren noticed they had a follower, too bad she was master at speeding and ensuring they got where they needed to be in one piece.

Seirens phone rang. She quickly put it on earphone and shoved the earphone into her pierced ear "Hello?".

"_Seiren"._

"Kaname-sama?".

"_Yes, you need to hurry there is some-one sent to follow you"._

"Right their already here, but were not far away from the dorms".

"_Ok then hurry up….I'll be back soon"._

"Ok master".

Then phone went dead, as Seiren full floored it, having no intention of being caught by what…dumb dogs?(no offence to dogs).

Speeding around the corner Seiren arrived at the academy and noticed the car was gone "Cowards".

She parked the car, Rima, Ruka and Kain met the at the front.

Seiren gently awoke both girls.

Seiren ran a comb through her short hair, when a note fell from the door.

_Meet at pier 43 2:30am_

_Tell no-one you will need more help to defeat the werewolf Kaijuu._

Seiren glanced at the clock she was about to go eat dinner but the time was already 1 and it took at least an hour to get to Pier 43. Seiren stripped off her night wear and changed into straight leg jeans and pink blouse that had a bow at the neck with a pair of ….rubber thongs…joking no her shoes were pink round toe stilettos.

Grabbing her car keys and her gun. Seiren, walked out of the moon dormitory as quiet as possible.

Seiren speed off in her black sports car (not the one she was driving before this is her own), the hood was pulled down and the night breeze blew in her hair.

Seiren smiled "I wonder if this is the right thing to be doing?".

_Yes it is_ a little voice told her (conscience)

**OK DONE**

**I have a question just thinking about it while writing this chapter is Kaname older than Seiren, I'm pretty sure he is cause he's like….19 an she's like 17?? I thought that though….**

**Any who I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**SORRY that Rima and Shiki weren't involved in this chappy n the same goes for Kain and Ruka.**

**CYA Springblossem…..**

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks bye.**


	6. New feelings

**Thanks too all my lovely reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Vampire Knight!**

**Let's start the story!**

Kaname, walked silently along the halls of Kaijuu's mansion. Being wary of his step Kaname looked around, his Vampire instinct told him that some-one there even if he could see it.

Turning around Kaname was faced with Zero and Aido "Can't find him".

"Well then there's no use staying here he's probably gone to the find Sayori" sighed Kaname.

Aido pulled out his phone "Hey Atasuki, we need a ride".

"_fine, I'll be there soon"._

"Can you drive as fast as Seiren?".

"_Only if you want to be there in small pieces"._

"He said he'll be here soon".

Kaname and the other 2 arrived at the academy safely, Kain sighed "How are we meant to find Kaijuu now".

Yuki came running down the stairs straight into Zero's arms "You're ok!".

"I should think so since we couldn't find Kaijuu".

Yuki looked up "What, crap, w…w…well we have a small problem". Zero frowned. "Seiren-chan is missing".

"Kaname's eyes widened "What do you mean she is missing?!".

Yori walked down the stairs still looking sleepy "She did leave a note" said Yori as she handed the note to Kaname and hugged Aido.

_Please don't go after me, I'll be fine._

Kaname crunched the note up, "I'll be back" Kaname grabbed his car keys and his coat.

"Onii-sama, what the hell are you doing didn't the note say **don't **follow me?".

Kaname sighed "Whatever the note said it's not saying Seiren isn't in any danger…I'll be back soon".

Yuki rolled her eyes "She'll be angry at you".

Kaname was already out the door.

Yori shook her head "we might need to get the bandages out" she said hugging Aido closer.

Aido looked tired so did Zero, the four Vampire's went into there two separate rooms.

Yori helped Aido into the bed, softly stroking his hair letting him lean on her chest, he soon feel asleep.

Yori smiled kissing him on the forehead "Good night Hanabusa-semapi".

"Good night Yori-chan, love you".

"I love you too".

Yuki dragged Zero into the room, "You need to sleep".

Zero nodded as he crawled into the bed, Yuki slid in beside him leaning in on his chest giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing onto his hand and stroking it.

Zero wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist as he feel asleep "I love you".

Yuki smiled "I love you too".

The two couples were fast asleep with smiles on each on of there faces.

-

Kaname, used his Vampire senses to track Seiren's scent, after all he had memorised it when he kissed her.

God her just the taste of her skin reminded him of dark chocolate a wild and intoxicating taste, Seiren somehow reminded him of an wild animal he had to show her that she could trust him and be very careful or she would runaway.

She was defiantly intriguing him in all ways, she was sweet yet, cold and dark but still light but above all she was beautiful and deadly a seductive combination he had too stop and focus on finding her.

He could sense her, thanks to his pureblood abilities this was made a lot easier.

She was now only about 5 minutes away, _damn_ he really was going way too fast, Kaname slowed down seeing the pier coming into view.

"I still can't see your face" glared Seiren.

"You don't need to".

"Just ensure that you get this potion into his system, you should put them into your bullets you look rather trigger happy to me".

Seiren snatched the potion out of the strange mans hands "Thanks, what did you want in return?".

"Just give me some of this" said the man as he pulled Seirens face close to his kissing her on the cheek "I can see why Kuran likes you, you defiantly have a good taste".

Seiren resisted the urge to bash the living daylights out of the man "Don't…ever…do…that…again".

The man chuckled "Hot headed one aren't we, well I do believe it's time I took me leave".

He walked into his car, leaving Seiren standing on the Pier, she squinted as she saw a car coming into view.

_Shit_

"Seiren" Seiren bowed to Kaname, as he stood out of the car "What the hell, was that?".

Seiren registered he was peeved at the guy for kissing her…figures so was she "Some weirdo, but my lord he gave me this it'll kill Kaijuu" she handed the vile to Kaname "please forgive me , for leaving to grounds but I had too find out what the note meant that I had received".

Kaname sighed _no easy way around this….damn Yuki _for putting this thought in his head why did she have too tell him that if she didn't he could've just continued through life not knowing who he was really in love with.

Kaname, lifted Seiren's hand up "Don't do that".

"What, Kaname-sama?".

"Bow too me like that, it makes me think that you fear me" Kaname pulled Seiren closer to him, "and I hate when you call me, master, Lord or sama".

Seiren was starting to have to fight the blush rising on her pale cheeks _damn!_ "What would you like me too call you?".

"Kaname. My name".

Seiren nodded "Right, Kaname".

The way she said his name, he loved it in her smooth voice, soft but yet so persuasive _stop it! Kaname!_ he scowled himself.

Kaname leant in "I thought that when I arrived back you would be there waiting for me" he said into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Sorry, it's jus-

Seiren was cut off by a pair of warm lips open hers, Kaname finally was able to put a word too what she tasted like…it was sin, something so dark and sweet worth every sacrifice._ so this is what Zero and Aido feel when there with Yori and Yuki._

Seiren felt weak at the knees, she felt Kaname, wrap his arms around her small waist, in return Seiren wrapped her own arms around his neck , giving back to the kiss whole heartedly. The kiss explained both their feelings and what they wanted.

Let's just say Kaname Kuran wasn't a man of words but rather actions.

The two broke apart when they heard a ticking sound, "I think that's coming fro your car Seiren".

Seiren shook her head "It has too be from your car" sure enough a few seconds later Kaname's car blew up (it was about 1 km away he parked it their so he wouldn't be noticed) the two flinched.

Kaname sighed _she'll end up always being right_. "So it was mine".

Seiren started the engine in her car "Kaname, get in….they'll be going after the academy".

Kaname got into the car, this was the 2nd time he got in the death seat. (A.KA the front seat of Seirens car)

Kaname winced as he heard the tires screech on the car as they speed off way too fast.

Seiren skidded with complete accuracy around the corner "Seiren, were did you learn to drive like this?".

Seiren smirked "Mario Kart video games".

"You passed a Driving test right?".

"Of course last year".

Kaname rubbed his temples "can't believe I'm saying this but does the car go faster?".

Seiren smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Yay…I thought you would never ask of course it does".

Seiren pushed the car onto doing 200km (don't try this at home..Seiren has had extreme…urgh video game training) "Almost there".

"I'd hope so".

The academy came into view, it was quiet and nothing had changed "it's fine if there was an attack the place would be a wreck" said Seiren.

"We need to go to the chairman ".

"Right" Seiren parked the car and the two walked to the Chairman's personal quarters.

Arriving Kaname opened the door for Seiren, "Thank-you".

Slipping his arm around Seirens waist they walked into the office, seeing the chairman in his bunny slippers and Pyjama's sipping hot chocolate, both Seiren and Kaname sweat dropped .

The chairman's eyes widened, "Oh how adorable" he babbled for 20 minutes, while Seiren fought down her temper.

"Chairman Cross!".

"Yes, my dear is there a problem?".

"Yes, there is, you see there is a werewolf after Sayori Wakaba, and is probably going to attack the Academy and start a war!" glared Seiren.

Kaname looked equally annoyed at the mans childish behaviour.

The chairman went serious "I, thought that he would go after her family again, you see the werewolf you are talking about Kaijuu, was after Sayoris mother before she was born in hopes that she would be with him".

Seiren cringed.

"But truth was it wasn't about love or anything like that it was about him being able to have full access to the power that Sayori's mother and Sayori have".

"Aido is thinking about taking Sayori away from the Academy, actually most of us are thinking of leaving due to other circumstances" said Kaname.

The chairman nodded "Is this because of the werewolf being to dangerous?".

"Yes, it is far too dangerous for most of us too be here".

Seiren sighed "Chairman Cross, we are sorry it came down to this but it is in the best interest of all your students".

"I understand…please do what you have too".

Kaname nodded as he and Seiren went to leave the room "How is every-one over there?".

"Yuki and Zero are fine actually they are together now, Aido and Sayori are very good as well, and every thing is fine".

They looked at the crying Chairman touched "My baby is with Zero, now does that mean I'll be walking her down to isle ?".

Kaname nodded "Probably".

The chairman burst into tears.

Kaname and Seiren left the room "Kaname, are we going to leave?".

"Only of it comes to that, we will need to hunt Kaijuu down".

Shiki got out of the car helping his fiancé out "Here Rima".

Rima took Shiki's hand letting him lead her to the Academy moon dorms.

Arriving at the door, they were both greeted by a cheerful maid, taking their bags and leading them too their room.

"Do you think Kaijuu will attack here?" asked Rima as she leant on Shiki while falling asleep in their bed.

"I don't know".

All of the Vampires were on guard and the council had ordered guards around the moon dorms and for Sayori too be watched at all times. They couldn't have anything happen to one of the very few purebloods left.

Shiki held Rima close _what is this guys problem?_

--

Aido woke up lying on Sayori, he smiled kissing her cheek.

Pulling the covers off himself and walking too the window it was at least 12pm.

Aido felt a presence behind him and them warp their thin arms around him "you ok?".

"Yeah, aren't you still tired?".

Yori shook her head "No, not really" letting go of Aido and pulling his hand along with him back over to the bed.

"Hanabusa-semapi" said Yori as she leaned in to Aido and looked at his blue eyes that were turning red sighing _it seems he hasn't taken his blood tablets suppose I could…yes. _"You need blood" said Yori blankly.

Aido figured out what she meant it was painfully obvious kind of like the fangs starting to ache in his gums and the red blood lust in his eyes "But, Yori-chan people are going to notice".

"Don't worry about that I know how too hide it".

Aido hesitated "Are you sure?".

"Yes, now drink" she said sweetly as Aido pulled her small frame closer too himself. Shifting her curly locks out of his way Aido buried his head into Yori's neck gently piercing his fangs into her pale slender neck.

Aidos arms were wrapped around Yori's body holding her gently yet tightly. Yori placed one hand on the back of Aidos head and the other on his back as she tilted her head back so he could have better access to her neck.

Yori heard the faint sounds of Aido drinking her blood…he was being so gentle and sweet with her as if he was worried she might break.

Yori loved that about him, and after all the things he had done for her this was one of the least things she could do.

Aido pulled away from Yori softly licking the excess blood away from the two puncture marks, with his eyes back to their normal aqua blue colour, Yori pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and held Aido's chin as she wiped away the blood from his face "There all better?".

Aido nodded hugging Yori "Thanks" _Yori's blood it has to have been the best thing I have ever tasted or smelt it was sweet and drew me in, heh love._

Yori hugged Aido kissing his cheek "Can we go back too sleep or do you want to stay awake?".

Aido picked Yori up and out her under the covers sliding in next to her, pulling Yori's waist he brought Yori closer too him. Aido rest his head on the side of Yori's.

Yori placed her own small hands on Aido's large ones smiling as she fell asleep in her lovers arms.

**Ok another chapter down!**

**Please review!**

**Cya Springblossem!**


	7. Leavingfor you

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You're sooooo nice!.**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Vampire knight!.**

**Enjoy and at the end please read and Review. Ages: **

**Kaname… like 19 soon.**

**Seiren is 17 soon so 16 ½ **

**Yuki is 16 Zero is 17**

**Sayori is 16 Ruka is 17**

**Aido is 18 Takuma is 18**

**Kain is 18 Shiki is 17**

**Rima is 16 (note: I don't know why but I just felt like putting this at the top of the authors notes? )**

Please enjoy!! Note this won't be a long chappy…but the next one will be good I hope?

Yori awoke later on that night. Looking out the window. It was about 7pm it was time.

She wandered back over to her lover kissing his forehead, before she had to do something to ensure every-ones safely.

She got dressed in a black gothic Lolita skirt and a white blouse that had frills running down the middle and that buttoned up, she wore a black pair of round toe stiletto and grabbed her bag and coat as she left a note of Aido

_Dear Hanabusa-sempai, _

_I'm very sorry that it had come to this. But it's for the best for every one._

_Please forgive me. I will always love you very much and no-one can replace you in my heart._

_I wish that you lead a very happy life and do not go after me for by the time you read this I will be long gone._

_You and the other Vampire's will have no trouble from the werewolves ever again that I promise you._

_All my love _

_Sayori._

_Xxx_

Yori wiped a tear from her face as she snuck out of the dorm unnoticed.

She walked to the front of the school, seeing a black car.

A man opened the door for Yori as she climbed in "Kaijuu" she said coldly.

Kaijuu smirked "Glade to see that you love your kind enough to come back to me".

Yori glared "Do I have your insurance that no vampire will be harmed?".

"Yes of course you do my dear".

The car started to move Yori looked out the window "Don't ever call me that". The moon dorms and the academy were now on only going to be a distant wish she had no choice but to leave it all behind now.

Kaijuu looked at Yori "You would be wise to forget about the noble".

"The noble had a name and you would do well not to speak of Hanabusa-sempai you tarnish him when you speak".

Kaijuu looked happy "Oh I won't ever speak of him again, because now you are mine and belong to the werewolves although you will never be one".

Yori sighed "This is going to be a long lifetime".

The car drove smoothly along the highway, not a word was spoken.

Kaijuu still had that damn irritating grin on his face "Yori-Chan, the man driving this car is Akira, he will be your driver from now on, and will take you wherever you need to go".

Sayori looked at the driver he looked kind, and he wasn't the one who had upset her so Yori wasn't going to take her foul mood out on him.

She smiled at Akira "It's a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to getting to know you".

"It's wonderful too meet you too Mistress" answered Akira taking off his hat and bowing his head.

"I must say Yori-Chan your manners are impeccable" said Kailua .

Aido woke up with a warm tingling feeling on his forehead, he rubbed it absently minded. Turning around hoping to see his fiancée laying asleep, next too him but there was no-one just a note in her place.

Reading to note Aido's eyes widened as a Sharpe pain inflicted itself into his chest. "Yori" he whispered. Closing his eyes Aido tried to calm himself down, but loneliness washed over him once again. She was gone and not for herself but to protect every-one!

Aido got up from the bed and trudged downstairs to the kitchen realising he wasn't hungry. Kain noticed his cousins depressed look as did Ruka.

"Hey, Hanabusa what's up with you today?" asked Ruka puzzled.

Aido gave Ruka the note. She read it through and passed it onto to Kain "Oh right, well I'm sorry but…"

Ruka couldn't finish, she was trying to tell her childhood friend who was like her big brother 'oh gee sorry about that but she did it trying to protect you. Please don't hate her' yeah as if that would swallow well.

Kain sighed. _she did what she thought was right . There's no doubt that any-one of us would've done the same thing_ "Hanabusa. Um".

Takuma came bouncing in with sugar cubes in his mouth as he was passed the note the cubes dropped out of his mouth and onto the floor "Oh. SHIT sorry Aido but hey wanna go to a strip club get you over her!".

Ruka punched Takuma using her gifted strength into a wall, "YOU DIGUSTING ANIMAL!".

Takuma coward "How about a hooker instead?".

Aido glared "No why would I want any of that?".

Kain shook his head "You really have issue's Ichijou-san".

Aido stood up from the room walking outside. Leaving the note in the kitchen. Not giving a damn about it anymore.

He stared up at the sky wondering if Yori was looking at the same sky as him.

Yori looked out of the window of the plane, as they travelled on the private jet to Tokyo. She looked at the sky wondering if Aido was looking at the same one.

"How long are we going to be in Tokyo for?" she asked Kaijuu.

"Two years, I'm setting you up to run Tokyo private hospital, it's a human hospital so don't use your abilities I heard your very good in medicine so that's why you will do this job".

Yori wasn't just good in medicine she was a genius, the people she was living with were doctors and her real parents ran a hospital so she had been around it her whole life. In fact Yori had more skill than some of the best doctors in the world.

Also her very high IQ helped her a lot this had to be the best thing out of all of this. "Thank-you".

"Your welcome".

Arriving in Tokyo Sayori looked at the group of men awaiting herself Kaijuu and Akira to get off the plane they all bowed to herself and Kaijuu.

Kaijuu, nodded towards them but Sayori couldn't move.

They were taken to the car where Akira drove Kaijuu, to an Apartment "You will be taken your home from here and tomorrow you will start you work at the hospital, you start at 3pm and finish at 6am. I will come to visit you tomorrow".

"Yes, Kaijuu" said Yori motionlessly.

Akira drove away once again. Taking Sayori deeper into the country side into a forest.

"Why do you work for him Akira-san?".

"Well, mistress he pays well and it keeps my family afloat" replied Akira smiling warmly "Why are you here if you don't mind my asking".

"I'm here so he won't hurt my kind or the man I love" she said sadly.

"Right, please don't tell any-one but Kaijuu-sama is good at hurting others which is why I do as he says as well".

Sayori nodded "He uses the fact you have a family against you?".

"Yes, are you happy about working in a hospital, because I heard about you and your family".

"Of course it's the only good thing about being here" said Yori.

"Um, what is your ability?".

Sayori smiled "I can heal, and save level D-class Vampire's from destruction. I'm also telekinesis'".

"Very good, well were nearly at your new home".

"Where is it Akira-san?" asked Yori.

He shifted his head to the mansion in the distance , it was big and lovely it was Victorian style, with rose gardens all around It with vines crawling along the edges of the mansion.

Sayori gasped at the house "it's really beautiful".

"Yeah, Kaijuu said that your family owned it and he wants you to stay there so he knows your exact location".

Yori glared "And just when I thought that he couldn't piss me off anymore" she huffed back in her seat "I hate that man!".

Akira smirked "he's not one of the likeable, people in the world".

Arriving at the mansion Akira opened Sayori's door, "Were here mistress".

Sayori stepped out of the car and looked around the mansion was right in the middle of a forest and was very dark perfect for a vampire.

"Mistress welcome home" a maid greeted her as she opened the door and bowed to Sayori as she walked into the gothic style home (it's a décor term if you look gothic décor up on Google images you'll get the picture).

Sayori smiled at the maid "Thank-you".

The mansion itself had about 20 bedrooms with unsuit, it was massive and it was 3 floor's high, there was one large library, study, green house, kitchen, tea room, lounge room, dinning hall, stables, large back yard, attic, many balconies attached to the bedrooms, grand entrance and ballroom. The place was huge and gorgeous it made the moon dorms back at the Academy look miniature and hideous!

"My parents really owned this house?" asked Sayori in shock.

"Yes. Mistress" answered the maid.

Sayori sighed "Well, there's another thing about myself I didn't know".

"They left everything to you, Mistress you are one of the richest people in the world" said Akira "I must take my leave, now I'll pick you up at 2:30pm tomorrow" Akira bowed to Sayori.

"Akira-san, thank-you…I'm glade to know that I have a friend here" smiled Yori "Oh and my friends call me Yori".

Akira returned the smile "Then I'll see you tomorrow Yori, and don't stay up too late I know what you teenagers are like I was one myself once".

Yori laughed "I won't".

_I can't do anything else but know the ones I love are safe. I have things and people here now who I need to help. Hanabusa-sempai I wish you all the happiness in the world, as do I wish every-one else._

Sayori was lead to her bedroom, she walked into the room it was very large and beautiful, it was gothic/ victorian décor with a large black crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"Mistress, we have had a wardrobe prepared for you, in the gothic Lolita style I believe you like that style. Correct?" enquired the maid.

Sayori nodded once more "How did you know?".

"Ah master Kaijuu said that Vampire's like to wear this style of clothing. So the staff and I took the liberty of getting you a new wardrobe" she smiled.

"Wow, thank-you and every-one else may I please ask, what is your name?'.

"Oh, my name is Ayama Higori it's a pleasure to meet you Mistress Sayori".

"Well, it's lovely to meet you too, but please all my friends as I have said before call me Yori. So I thank you again Ayama-chan".

Ayama looked at the young girl "Yori you're very kind I'm glade you came, you remind me very much of your mother" (Ayama and Akira are like 28).

Yori smiled "Thank-you".

"Well, I will let you rest oh and also I need to remind you that a ball is held every 3 years, there was one last year, so in 2 years time there will be another one, it is a time where all creatures join for a single night and no war can be involved it's very wonderful so the next one will be held here it is Kaijuu-sama's wish".

"Two years….an what Vampire's are coming?".

"Oh all, werewolf's, vampire's, witches, every-one who is apart of the night clan comes it's marvellous!". smiled Ayama.

"Ayama are you a werewolf?".

"No, I'm a vampire…I was once human but my master had me drink his blood and set me free, then I came here and your parents gave me work. But after they were killed Kaijuu had me work for him".

Yori sighed "He just can't leave others alone" she muttered.

"But anyway, I must leave you to rest you have a busy day tomorrow, see you tomorrow afternoon!" announced Ayama happily.

Sayori collapsed on the large bed and used her powers to pull the canopy across and close the curtains at the window _A ball huh in two years, Hanabusa will probably come and so will every-one else…that's in two years by then he will have moved on and probably be married, where will I be I wonder here still obviously._

_Stop it focus on the present , tomorrow you have to start at the hospital and run it …..I'm glade I found some friends here._

**OK SO I had some twists in there please read and review sorry it took so long to update but at the moment I don't have as much time as I would like.**

**In the next chappy it'll be the two year time skip. And with the ball approaching oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh I wonder what Yori will do when she has to see Aido again so there is a quick summery of the next chapter.**

**Please read and review and hope too see you next time later!**

**Springblossem!**


	8. The ball

**Ok thanks for the reviews, so here is chappy 8, the time skip!**

**Yay I made it too the time I said I would…lmao**

**Disclaimer: don't own Vampire Knight and same for all the chapters where I have forgotten to put that at the top of…-looks sheepish-**

**Ages:**

**Sayori Wakaba- Almost 18 years old.**

**Hanabusa Aidou- 20 years old.**

**Yuki Kuran- 18 years old.**

**Zero Kiryu- 19 years old.**

**Kaname Kuran- 21 years old.**

**Seiren Katsu (I didn't have any other name since they don't say her last one!) 18 ¾ years of age.**

**Akatsuki Kain- 20 years old.**

**Ruka Sounen – 19 years old.**

**Senri Shiki- 19 years old.**

**Rima Touya-18 years old.**

**Takuma Ichijou -20 years old.**

**Akira Hiji – I take back his age as well he's going to be 52**

**Ayama Lin- I take back what I said in the last chapter she is about 50**

**Ok at the end can you please read and review!**

**Thanks now I hope you enjoy. **

**2 years later….**

Pale white skin, long light brown curls. Large, dull brown eyes, lengthy long lashes. Peachy pink lips, petite body and grace as she walks.

Men couldn't help but stare at the girl's beauty and body. In her long black Gothic Lolita coat, with a large bow in her long light brown locks, black stockings and grey boot shoes.

The moon was at it's fullest as the girl walked along the city's pathways.

Tokyo sure was a busy place at night. The girl climbed in her car "To my home" she said in her soft icy voice.

"Did you get what you needed Yori-chan?"

"Yes, thank-you Akira" replied Sayori. Staring out the window "The hospital very rather quiet tonight. Kaijuu had me give my post over to Sumi-chan tonight".

"Ah yea, the ball is tonight it begins at, 11 tonight" stated Akira "You know they'll be there, every-one is who is apart of the night world" said Akira.

Sayori looked in shock she had forgotten that, Hanabusa Aidou was going to be there let alone all of her other loved ones that she left behind 2 years ago.

"Yori-chan, you do realise that you still look like your 16 right" asked Akira smirking "will you speak too him".

"I don't think he'll even look at me and also I can't age past 16!" Sayori answered as she felt butterflies going inside her stomach as they got closer to her mansion "What time is it?".

Akira looked at his wrist watch quickly "8:40, you will have to start getting ready. Kaijuu, will want you there to be his trophy".

Sayori scowled at the mans name "I won't be his damn trophy, by his side there was only one man who's side I would stand by and he never thought me as his _trophy _he treated me like a god. I didn't deserve him".

Akira gave a sad smile "Why did you leave?"

"Because Kaijuu was going to start a war against the Vampire's and kill all of my loved ones".

Akira wasn't going to let Sayori hate herself for this, she was a great person and helped every-one, Sayori ran a hospital and barely went home because she wanted to help people so much, she was loved by many. She was completely selfless, many times over the years Sayori had invited himself and his family over for dinner when she had the time. Not mention she forced Kaijuu to raise all the maids and his pay by 500 dollars per week! "Well, you did the right thing Sayori Wakaba you are the kindest and most giving person I have ever met now, what we need to do is to get you ready for the ball, and get through it n one bit ok?" Akira said comfortingly.

"Thanks, right. You are coming correct?".

Akira nodded "Of course" he sighed "If you want to get out of there don't hesitate I'll drive you wherever".

"You're a great friend…if I were you I'd keep the car keys handy" Sayori said with her fridge casting a shadow over her eyes "I might just need you too get me the hell out of there".

Sayori saw the mansions drive way, as the gates opened. Her house was fully lit, and looked the most lively she had seen it.

Akira stopped the car, and opened Sayori's door. Helping the petite girl out.

Sayori smiled hugging Akira "Thank-you".

"You'll be fine, I'll see you in a few hours ok?" said Akira.

"You'll be here for when it starts? Right?" Sayori said panicky Akira was like a farther to Sayori, and also had became over the past two one of her closest friends only with her house keeper Ayama.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, besides I want to see who this man is".

Akira, lead Sayori up too her home and opened the door letting her in, he nodded to the bustling Ayama.

As soon as she spotted Sayori, the girl she saw as her daughter, Ayama never had any children and when Sayori came here the two instantly clicked, Sayori reminded her so much of her mother.

"Yori-chan ah you're here!" cried Ayama hugging Sayori.

Akira nodded "I take my leave Sayori and I'll see you soon" Akira left the house.

"Bye Akira!" called Sayori after him.

"My dear come and look at the house see what you think. Then we must get you ready for the ball. You picked up your dress that I got for you?".

"Yes, I did but why can't I see it?".

"Because it's a surprise now let's go see this ballroom" hurried Ayama.

The two walked through the house, it was squeaky clean as usual , she was lead to the ball room.

Where the black and red chandeliers were lit, giving the room a lovely glow. There was a classical music band starting to set up, they bowed to Sayori as she bowed back.

The ballroom itself was very large, and could fit hundreds of guest comfortably. The ballroom lead onto a large balcony that had stairs from it leading into the court yard, that lead into the forest that had a trail going down to a lake. All along the court yard back yard and the trail all the way to the lake the lamp post were lit.

Every-thing was lovely "So Yori-chan did I do good?".

Sayori smiled "You did better than good you did great".

Ayama smiled "Ok miss you need to, go and get ready let's go!".

Sayori had only just gotten out of the shower and was pulling , the hair tie that had loosely held her long curly hair up, flicking the tie out of her hair, she felt her hair fall evidently , settling itself at her slim thighs, looking at her pale, petite form and face in the mirror. Sayori had noticed that as much as she hadn't aged . In places her body had gotten more curved -cough, cough- chest size -cough- was larger, her frame was now more hourglass like although she was still very petite.

Sighing Sayori, decided that she didn't give a damn that 2 years ago she stopped ageing, and she was going to go to this ball tonight and try like all hell to put up her emotionless mask! She could do it come she was a pureblood, and was one of the most powerful of her kind she could pull E class vampire's from insanity , she make a human a vampire without them ever being able to become an E class, and they wouldn't even need to drink her blood.

She ran a fricking hospital in TOKYO all by herself and managed too stay on top, she was stuck with the an she hated most, had to leave her loved one she could do this! Go to the ball act the part and after it was done go back to work….

"Fuck" cursed Sayori leaning over the bathroom vanity "pull yourself together!" she scolded herself "he will have moved on, and you will just a distant _bad_ memory!".

Sayori glared in the mirror, looking back at her was. A pale, petite, beautiful girl. But Sayori didn't see that she saw a lost little girl who looked like she was setting herself up for failure, utter failure.

Knocking on the door Sayori heard, Ayama calling her "Yori-chan, it's time too put on your dress. The guest are going to arrive her soon and Kaijuu is already waiting for you".

"Alright I'm coming" Sayori stepped out of the bathroom, with her towel still wrapped around her.

Ayama held up a peach and black dress, with a black and peach bow for her hair. "Come now darling let's show them what Wakaba's really look like huh?".

Sayori smiled "right," she dropped her towel and walked over to her drawer to grab her under attire. (bra and underwear).

Sayori let Ayama quickly hold up her hair as she slipped into the dress with ease.

Ayama sighed "They'll see straight through you with that face you have on".

Sayori shook her head "Then I'll deal with it then.". She had Ayama do her ribbon up at the back of her. The dress was ¾ sleeved and had frills at the end of each on. The torso was in peach and was low cut circle shape with frills around that area too showing off a little cleavage. Just before her belly button down the dress was black and puffed out going all the way to her ankles with peach frill at the end.

At the back where Ayama was tying the bow, that itself was black, and was rather large so that you could see it just before the black part of the dress started.

Sayori also wore a pair of black net gloves that went to the bottom of her wrist, and a black net choker that had a peach gem on it, she wore peach round toe stilettos that tied up her calf.

Sayori let her hair stay down, as it was and Ayama tied the peach bow that had a small black lace going around the edges. She out it in the back of her hair pulling a small fraction of her hair into it, but because her hair was so long and thick this was barely noticed. Sayori's fringe had remained the same over the past two years for some reason she didn't want that too change and beside's it suited her .

Sayori didn't wear any make-up because, her skin was clear and pale. Her lips were naturally moist and plump and a peachy colour, and her eyes were light brown and large, also her eye lashes were already dark and very long. So what need was there for make-up when she was so beautiful? None exactly.

Ayama gasped "You look lovely"

Ayama herself was in a maroon chiffon dress, that was held at her waist and then flowed down to her ankles, with her hair pinned up in a bun.

Ayama helped Sayori out of her room. She closed the door and stopped in the hall with Sayori "Yori-chan, if you start too feel upset or can't deal with it. Go into the back yard I had the trail lit up for you, or just go to Akira and he'll get you out of here. OK?".

"Yes, but I'll be fine" said Sayori.

The two vampire's walked down the stairs into the entrance, seeing Kaijuu standing there waiting for his captive.

He turned around smirking as he pulled Sayori's waist so she was pressed up against his chest "Don't you look all grown up? I here Aidou and all of your other little friends are coming tonight".

Sayori pushed him off her and glared "Don't forget Kaijuu, it's a night where no war can be escalated and I can do whatever the hell I want. This is my house asshole".

Kaijuu sighed "Dear Yori-chan, you have grown up no longer are you timid".

"Only way I could survive with you around!".

"What's going on here?" asked Akira, wearing his tux with his bow undone look like he had intention of doing it up.

Sayori moved away from Kaijuu as she saw guest's approaching "Be kind Kaijuu" said Sayori as she walked away.

Kaijuu, shrugged, like hell he cared she was with him and not the vampire! And she wouldn't leave, he had her in the correct trap she was in her families home and owned and ran the hospital now. She wouldn't leave she had too much going for her. Not mention she knew he would start a war with the vampires and Sayori didn't want that so she would stay with him. No matter how much she hated him Kaijuu was evil and didn't care. Because if she stayed with him long enough she would fall for him._ (he really isn't the brightest crayon in the box is he?)_

Yuki, stepped out of the car as did Zero. She wore a blue dress that came down to her ankles. It was long sleeved ... The dress was also low cut into a circle and she had her long hair pulled up in a blue clip letting her bangs hang down.

Zero wore a black shirt with black pants, with a black jacket. His hair was the same, and he seemed to have grown taller (dear god!).

Yuki held her fiancée's arm as the two waited for the others to get out. Kaname helped Seiren out of the car. She wore a silver and black dress with thick off the shoulder straps, at the torso it was black and as it got further down the dress was silver.

Seiren's hair was now waist length , and was let down as it had curls at the bottom for some reason that's what her hair did (it annoyed her!). She had long black, silk gloves on to match her dress.

Kaname wore a maroon shirt and black pants with a black jacket his hair was the same, like all the other guys hair…ok?

Next, to get out was Ruka and Kain. Kain was in a brown shirt and black pants. His shirt was done not quite all the way up but for him it was done up well. It was an accomplishment.

Ruka was in a black dress, that came out from the hips and flowed down to her ankles, she wore short black gloves and her hair was down with a small black and silver clip in for decoration.

Shiki, got out helping Rima on his way. Shiki was in a silver shirt, and black pants with his hair still a mess. Rima was in a purple, dress that was dark blue at the bottom as it went to her ankles. She had her hair in it's classical pigtails but they came to her waist now.

She nodded her fiancée.

Stepping out Aidou was in a blue shirt the colour of his eyes and he wore black pants. He had also grown taller and was now a little bit taller than Kaname but still shorter than Zero and his cousin…just.

Takuma bounced out of the car in a green shirt and buttoned up black jacket and pants.

"Thanks Mr limo driver" cried Takuma.

Every-one sweat dropped "Takuma-san you're 20 years of age don't you think it's time to grow up?" asked Seiren annoyed.

"Uh uh!" Takuma shouted walking to the door of the large mansion.

"Wow, this is sure a nice place" said Rima "so this is where Yori-chan lives now?".

"Yes, her family owned it, when the family passed away everything went to Sayori. She now, runs and owns a hospital in Tokyo" answered Kaname as they came to the door.

Ayama spotted Aidou, _so that's him…he's cute_ Sayori had described him too her so Ayama could tell her if her was here.

"Thank-you for coming, it's a pleasure too see you" greeted Ayama.

She kept her eye on Aidou. He had no other women with him a lot of females were fawning over him. But he paid no head, to any of them. He looked as if to be a playboy type of man. But yet he had this look of searching for some-one in his aqua orbs.

He was , very attractive. Ayama turned her view onto the other Vampires' that were with him, they themselves looked as if they were looking for some-one.

Ayama spotted Kaijuu, asking for Sayori's hand too dance._ he only wants a trophy ! And Yori-chan is so much more than that!._

Sayori glared and walked away. Accepting Akira's hand to dance with the beauty.

Wrapping his hand around Sayori's thin waist, and holding her other hand the two danced, like a farther and daughter "I hate him so much Akira".

Akira sighed "I know just try and get through at least an hour so that way if you do leave we can say it was because you just couldn't stay because you felt oh so sick" Akira smirked at the end.

Sayori returned the smirk "Oh, aren't you just the best role model, do you teach your children things like this?" she said looking totally dramatic.

"Of course, just to let you know my daughter, wants to be just like you" Akira said shaking his head.

"Hehehe, that's great" smiled Sayori thinking about little Kimiko, she was only 4 years old and Sayori adored her, like a little sister.

The music stopped. Sayori and Akira separated.

Another vampire bowed and asked for her hand, Sayori accepted realising that it was Kaijuu.

He pulled her close to him as they started to dance, a evil glare was emitting from the tiny beauty "I thought I said no to dancing with filth like you Kaijuu!".

Kaijuu smirked "Dear you hurt me with those words, did you ever say that to your Hanabusa-smepai?".

"No, and I told you two years ago never say anything about him" Sayori nearly killed Kaijuu, she had never hated him so much as she did right now for some reason.

Yuki gasped as she spotted Sayori, god her friend was beautiful. Even if she was glaring.

"Zero" she said as she tugged his sleeve.

Zero looked at his lover "Yes, Yuki?'.

"It, Yori-chan over there the girl in the black and peach dress" she said moving her head in the direction Sayori was.

Zero looked at Sayori "she changed, looks like she still has the same scowl as she did, two years ago".

Sayori got out of Kaijuu's grasp and left the ballroom gracefully. Escaping into the courtyard and following the light trail all the way through the forest and into the lake.

Sayori sat on the seat overlooking the lake. She sighed heavily as she leaned on her hand, with her elbow resting on her leg. Looking at the lake "There has to be something wrong with me" she whispered to herself.

"Not to me there isn't" a smooth, sexy voice said.

Sayori gave a hollow laugh "don't be stupid, sempai".

Aidou smirked as he took a seat next to his ex-lover "Oh, stupid no I'm not being that. There's nothing wrong with you Sayori Wakaba".

"Shouldn't you hate me? For leaving two years ago?" asked Sayori puzzled.

"I guess, but for some reason I can't, please don't ask me why" he said off handed.

Sayori turned her gaze her Aidou "What?". she shook her head, "then your very foolish. I hoped you would hate me that way you would move on".

Aidou chuckled "And you said I was stupid" he looked at Sayori "Your hair's long".

Sayori nodded. As she absent minded played with a bracelet.

_Flashback_

_Sayori was about 10 and Aidou himself 12._

"_Yori-chan" he called._

_Sayori looked at the boy walking towards her . He trust a black box in Sayori's small hands "Here Yori-chan!"._

_Sayori looked at him puzzled "What is it sempai?"._

_Aidou rolled his eyes, and held Sayori's hands as he helped her open it. Revealing a silver bracelet with a, aqua blue gems on it. "Oh, that's really pretty!" smiled Sayori as Aidou put the bracelet onto her wrist._

"_Great I'm glade you like it!" he smiled hugging the small girl._

_End flashback_

Aidou noticed Sayori playing with the bracelet "You still wear it?" he asked sort of shocked.

"I've never taken it off even when I lost my memory" Sayori remembered Yuki asking her about the bracelet just before they went to cross academy 3 days to be exact.

_Flashback…_

"_Say Yori-chan that , bracelet you never take it off, who gave it too you?"._

_Sayori looked at the bracelet "I don't have a clue, but I never take it off because for some reason I have this feeling that some-one really special gave it too me"._

_Yuki looked at the bracelet "it's pretty" , Yuki looked at Hanabusa Aidou._

_The gems in the bracelet were the same colour as his eyes, 'strange' she thought._

_After the 'little performance' by Aidou and Kain. 'friendship evening' Yuki noticed Aidou looking at Sayori almost longingly._

_End flashback_

Sayori felt Aidou's hand on her own "Sempai?".

"What?" he asked innocently, he looked down at his hand "Oh sorry, I guess I was just used to the days when you were mine".

Sayori smiled as she squeezed Aidou's hand "I've always, and will always be yours".

"Heh, and in the past two years I Haven't seen you once, heard from you. I've only heard about you…you're not mine anymore" he said sadly.

Sayori cupped Aidou's cheek "I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you, but I couldn't just stand by while you and every-one else got hurt because of me, so I had too leave" Sayori's emotionless, glassy face broke after two years.

Aidou looked deeply into the younger beauty's eyes right before him, he could see so many emotions running like a river through them, there was pain and a lot of it, regret, and above all there was love in her eyes and the sparkle that had been lost in her eyes was returning slowly but it was returning.

Aidou leant against Sayori's hand. He had missed her soft touch that made his heart swell at just a brush.

He placed his own hand on top of Sayori's "I, know why you left I just wish you hadn't" he let his hand drop from his face and down to Sayori's hand as she allowed her own hand to drop itself.

There was a soft beat playing with the music from the ballroom, that was clearly heard and was quite loud.

Aidou stood as he offered his hand to Sayori "Can I have this dance?".

Sayori gave Aidou her hand and smiled "Sure".

Aidou pulled her up and into his embrace, putting one arm around her waist and the other , holding Sayori's hand.

Sayori on the other hand and her arm on Aidou's shoulder and her hand holding his.

The two moved in perfect rhythm, of the beat. There bodies moved as one and fitted like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that had been lost and were now found.

Ayama sighed as she saw Sayori and Aidou dancing "how sweet".

"what's sweet?" asked a rough voice A.K.A Kaijuu.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all master I mean what is sweet these day's define the term sweet!" she asked hurriedly.

Kaijuu glared "Move".

Ayama, moved out of the way. Hoping the two had moved.

Kaijuu, sighed "Old, women your losing your wits!" he said stomping off, "go find me _my_ Yori-chan I wish to see her…NOW!".

Ayama nodded and went to find Sayori for the _'bastard!'_

Walking slowly down the path to find Sayori, she found the two with Aidou's arms wrapped around the younger girl , holding her close to him and Sayori wrapping her arms around his neck, him slowly loosening his hold letting it slide down too Sayori's waist as they were about to "Yori-chan!".

Sayori looked over to Ayama "Y…yes?" she stuttered trying to get the heavy red blush across her cheeks to go away.

"Master wants to see you".

"Why?" asked Sayori.

"I don't know, he seems to be upset and wants to talk" she smiled sadly "I'm sorry".

Aidou let Sayori go as the three walked back up to the mansion.

Aidou and Sayori where still holding hands _'let go, he'll see' _though Ayama.

"I don't care, Ayama-chan" said Sayori.

"About what?" asked Aidou he looked down at their hands "Ah".

Ayama sighed "You know he'll throw a tantrum, but I suppose because fighting is prohibited tonight there's not an awful lot he can do".

Reaching the ballroom, they saw no Kaijuu anywhere, but Akira waiting for them "Princess is in the library".

Sayori nodded. She let go of Aidou's hand kissing him on the cheek and leaving for the library.

Ayama and Akira looked at Aidou "She'll be fine".

"I hope so".

Walking too the library , Sayori spotted Seiren, leaning against a wall "Hey, you" she smiled at Sayori as she pushed off the wall, and walked over to Sayori hugging her.

Sayori hugged Seiren back, "Hey".

"Here" Seiren pulled out a vile of liquid, (all remember that stuff from a few chapters ago?) "this will kill him".

Sayori smirked "how do I get this into him?".

"It doesn't harm vampire's it made specially to kill werewolves. And only a few drops are needed" Seiren returned the smirk.

The two hugged "I'll help you clean up the mess afterwards".

Sayori nodded, they let go and she walked away, "I'll see all of you soon. Wait when does the party finish?"

Seiren looked at the silver watch on her wrist, "There is about 2 hours''.

"Right, I guess, Kaijuu will be a little bit sick".

Seiren smiled "I'll see you soon".

"Right, see you" replied Sayori, hurriedly off to the library.

Seiren looked behind her at the petite beauty walking hastily off _Good luck Yori-chan_

Sayori opened the small vile _forgive me Hanabusa-sempai but this the only way I can be free_ dropping a few drops of the liquid onto her finger and rubbed it on her lips.

Lucky that it went on clear. Sayori stopped at the door, of the Library door, and took a deep breathe after this she was 1st going to go and brush her teeth!…good thing there was a bathroom nearby that she had some, accessories in there.

Twisting the door knob, Sayori walked into the library lifting her dress up a little to walk up the stairs.

"Kaijuu?" she called sweetly.

She found Kaijuu, sitting at a desk looking out at the window with a glare on his face.

"You're here good!"

Sayori acted innocent putting her hand across her mouth "Kaijuu, are you angry with me?".

She knew if she acted as if she had fallen in love with him, he would do whatever "Not really, I'm just pissed of!, where have you been all night?".

"Me, I've been, sitting outside…thinking…about…you" she said pretending to look as if she was in love with the monster.

"Really, my dear and what would that be?".

Sayori walked over to where Kaijuu, was and bent over him (he was sitting down), she cupped his face _it would be so easy for me too forget about the poison and just strangle your ugly face!_ "That would be that, no matter how hard I try I believe I have fallen in love with…you". _oh crap that makes me sick!_

Sayori leaned closer to Kaijuu, with a flirtatious look on her pretty pale features. She felt Kaijuu. Grab her shoulders as he kissed her roughly!

Sayori got out of his grasp as she saw him holding his throat , as his face was going blue and his eyes had gone black.

"What is this!?".

"Your death you bastard," glared Sayori "You had me leave all the ones I loved behind two years ago, so you wouldn't kill them and start a war, now I have my vengeance and kill you!" she stepped back and took a seat watching the show.

"You stupid girl, the werewolves will start a war because you killed me and there will be evidence!".

"Actually my dear Kaijuu, the day I left you made me your queen of some-what and if anything happened to you the werewolves would follow me. Also I'm not stupid, the hospital that **I** own, I've learnt how to wipe traces of things clean".

Sayori smirked as she pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped down the seat, she was sitting on and then walked over to Kaijuu, and wiped his lips and face. All free of her trace she quickly wiped down the bottle and put it in Kaijuu's hand "Oh dear you killed yourself!".

Kaijuu, glared his last breathes were coming "I don't regret killing your family, and…I don't regret taking you!".

Kaijuu passed on as his last breathe stopped Sayori looked at the mans blue face "Go to hell, you monster".

Leaving the room, Sayori wiped down the door handle as she left the room, "Finally".

Before returning to the ballroom. Sayori ducked into the bathroom that was nearby and brushed her teeth and lips.

Seiren looked nervous "Where is she?".

Kaname looked at Seiren "Where's who?".

"Nothing it doesn't matter" she said smiling, walking over to Sayori as she came into the ballroom.

The two friends hugged one-another as Kaname looked confused "Want to explain?".

"Ah yes, remember that vile, that was given to me a few years ago that would kill Kaijuu?".

Kaname's placid expression turned into a scowl at the thought of that night when, some random kissed **his** Seiren "Yes".

Seiren smirked at his scowl "yes well I bought that poison tonight and gave it to Yori-chan too use , an-

"He's dead I take it?".

Sayori nodded.

Kaname, smirked "Aw, haven't we grown all up!" he turned his gaze to Seiren "And you, why do you carry poison in your dress, where do you put it?".

Seiren shrugged, "Aidou-san, there you are".

Aidou walked behind Sayori "Can we please go somewhere private?" he whispered into Sayori's ear.

"Would you please excuse us" asked Sayori.

"Sure" Kaname and Seiren said.

Aidou and Sayori, nodded politely, as they walked away.

Sayori felt Aidou, lace his fingers with her own. They walked away from the ballroom, and too the stairs,

"This way" she said pulling Aidou up the stairs.

Sayori reached the hall her bedroom was in, pulling out a key she opened her door.

Stepping aside, she allowed Aidou inside her room and closed the door behind her "What did you want to talk about Sempai?".

Aidou turned around "Where is Kaijuu?".

"Dead".

Aidou faked being upset "Oh how terrible".

Sayori walked over to him kissing him on the cheek, as she continued to walk over to her window.

Aidou smiled softly, he walked up behind Sayori hugging her small form "I have something to ask you".

Sayori turned around "Yes?".

He smiled "Well I figured….since it was our parents that had organised every thing, for us, so we never did this right" .

_Is he going to?_

"Will you marry me, Sayori?".

Sayori was speechless, "Y…yes" she managed to stutter out.

Aidou looked at Sayori "Yes?".

She nodded.

Aidou, smiled as he kissed her gently, slipping the ring that Sayori was too wear, this year onto her ring finger.

Sayori and Aidou broke apart, "Um, you know how I told you Kaijuu was dead?".

"Yes".

"He's still in the library, because he poisoned himself" said Sayori, faking a sad face.

Aidou smirked kissing _his_ girl again, "Well after the balls over, we'll have too do something about that won't we?" Aidou's eyes widened "What about the werewolves? They'll be pissed about there leader".

"It's fine it anything happened to Kaijuu, they swore their aligence too me, not mention ,they hated him".

Aidou nodded.

Kaijuu was a dictator, and didn't treat his people well. Before Kaijuu the werewolves and the vampire's got along fine and were under the same council, as one another so Sayori ruling was only going to be a benefit.

Sayori looked at the time, the ball was nearly over and people were starting to leave…she broke from her fiancée "Hanabusa-sempai, I need to go downstairs and bid the guests farewell".

Walking downstairs, Sayori and Aidou saw 4 werewolves waiting for Sayori "Mistress, Master is dead what are you're orders".

Sayori smiled at the werewolf "Things will go back to the way they were, go and find the councillors and tell them to go and make an alliance with the vampire elders".

"We are reuniting?".

"Yes".

The werewolves all breathed in relief "Yes, Mistress".

"Finally" Sayori and Aidou heard on of the werewolves mutter.

Sayori turned around to face a "YORI-CHAN!" _boof!._

Sayori fought to keep her balance "Yuki-chan" see said trying to breathe in the bone crushing hug. But gave in a hugged back, as soon as Yuki let go, Ruka, hugged Sayori next, then Rima.

"Yori-chan" called Ayama "the guest's are leaving and wish to bid you farewell".

Sayori nodded as she excused herself , and bid the guest's farewell.

Later that morning Sayori, was showing her friends their rooms, as she and Aidou walked into her room.

Feeling Aidou, holding Sayori's waist against his firm chest "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" replied Sayori.

It was guaranteed that, she was going to sleep with a smile on her face that day.

**Ok done with that chapter…YAY**

**I hope I did ok? It was sort of hard I think I rewrote the chapter quite a few times before I actually liked one of them…lmao**

**And I must apologise for the swearing in this chapter, and I know Sayori was swearing in this one and so was some other people but, they were all very stressed.**

**Also I have made a mistake with the ages from the begging, in the first chapters I said that Sayori and Yuki are 16 when in the Manga they're actually only 15, and Zero is 16...hehe silly me.**

**Just thought that I should clear that up, with thanks to YenGirl.**

**Please read and review, and thank-you again.**

**Cya next time.**

**Springblossem….**


	9. news

_Flashback….6 months ago…_

_Sayori, woke up that morning feeling a pair of strong arms around her waist and even breathing on her neck._

_She smiled quietly to herself, happiness. Sayori looked at the sleeping man behind her, too Sayori he looked adorable. With his eyes tightly closed, and hugging Sayori with a little smile on his handsome features._

_He reminded her of a cute little baby animal._

_Aidou was then awoken from his 'beauty slumber'. By the only person who could get away with it without being turned into a Popsicle stick._

_But it was by her giggle. A soft sound that Sayori made that he loved it was different from when he was at school and the fan girls gave those shrewish giggles, her was sweet and innocent._

_He loved hearing it, no he loved being the one to make her want to giggle._

"_What is it?"._

_Sayori smiled "nothing just that your looked really adorable when you were sleeping" she said as he turned fully around and rested her head on her lovers chest (yuh huh more like hawt chest! But I can't really include that now can I? ….)_

_Aidou pouted "what!"._

_Sayori looked up "awwwww, that's really cute too sempai"._

_Aidou sighed and kissed the top of Sayori's head in taking her scent of strawberries, roses and cherry blossoms._

_God she intoxicated him, in just a few short moments whatever spell, her alone had weaved it's way on him and into his system._

_Once Aidou had asked his cousin about this…._

_Age- 2 years ago… flashback inside a flash…back…_

"_hey! Akatsuki!" called Aidou._

"_What?"._

"_I have a question…about love" said Aidou._

_Kains eyes went wide "ok" he said warily "shoot"._

"_Um, every time I'm around Yori-chan, it feels like there a spell on me"._

_Kain chuckled "and you're meant to be a genius. It's no spell, it's just the fact that you love her so much that she makes you feel that way, women are strange creatures with the power they have over the man they love. It's nothing unusual that is happening to you Hanabusa it's just the way things work" Kain walked away to Ruka who was calling him._

_Looking over at the two Aidou noticed how they both seemed to blissfully unaware of the rest of the world, they only knew one another._

_End flashback_

_3 months ago… flashback…_

"_Yori-chan we already talked about this!" said Aidou._

"_No, we didn't you decided that because we were married that is not talking about it!" Sayori glared._

"_Ah is it so bad that I want my wife to live with me, where we bought a house!"._

"_Well, what about the hospital…my friends and everything. Dammit I own the hospital and run it!" Sayori said trying to keep her kool._

"_Huh, yeah well…well, I guess I forgot about that"._

"_You forgot!, how the hell can you forget!"._

_Aidou figured she wasn't going to calm down…at all._

"_Yori-chan" said Adiou rubbing the tops of Sayori's slender arms "I'm sorry, but I just didn't think…I love you a lot and I just wanted to move into a nice home where you could forget the last few years"._

_Sayori looked up to the older vampire, "Ok, then well I can understand that, but I really love the hospital but if it means that much to you, I'll give it over to Sumi-chan"._

_Aidou, smiled softly as he pulled her into his embrace "but you love it so much",_

"_it's fine Sumi-chan can take over…and every month I'll go in and check on the hospital" Sayori kissed Aidou on the cheek "so um, when do we move in"._

_Aidou sighed "Whenever you want to"._

_Sayori looked thoughtful as she pulled her husbands hand towards her and put a set of keys in Aidou's hand "as soon as possible"._

_Aidou swooped down to Sayori's level and kissed her softly "I love you"._

"_I love you too"._

_Sayori broke apart from Aidou and went to call Sumi, and give the keys to Akira, and Ayama._

"_I hope you're ok with this" said Sayori into the phone._

"_I'm better than ok with this. Yori-sama but it's sad that you're leaving"._

"_well you'll be fine"._

"_ok then well, I wish you well with your marriage"._

"_thanks" said Sayori "I'll check in every month to make sure everything is going well"._

"_Ok, great. Thank you so very much!" Sumi cried happily, and thankfully._

"_Well good luck"._

_Sayori hung up and sighed deeply. She grabbed her coat as, she went to walk out of her office. She found Aidou leaning against the wooden door frame "Hey"._

_Sayori walked over to Aidou and hugged him, "Ready"._

"_Yeah" he replied slipping his arm around Sayori's waist and walking with her too the front door._

_As they approached the door, Ayama and Akira were waiting at the door with sad smiles on their faces._

_Aidou and Sayori stopped at the door, Sayori moved away from Aidou and hugged Akira and Ayama._

_She handed a set of keys to the house to both of them "It's all yours, both of you"._

"_Yori-chan" called Aidou, as he saw the car come into view._

"_I'll miss you guys…but I'll visit every month!" Sayori said hugging the two again "I have to go now" smiled Sayori, as she walked away waving to the two "oh Akira say bye to Kimiko and all of your family for me!"._

_Sayori walked over to Aidou, "Wait a seconded" said Aidou "it's cold" he said getting Sayori's jacket and putting it on her._

"_Thanks" smiled Sayori. She waved on last time, Aidou opened the door for Sayori._

_Aidou looked at the two maids "Thank-you for taking care of Yori" he nodded and got into the car._

_Sayori looked at Aidou "Every-thing ok?"._

_He smirked pulling Sayori closer to him "I just had to thank them for taking care of my girl". Aidou kissed Sayori's cheek._

_Driving, through the winding road along the rocky cliff with the ocean crashing below them, "Sempai, where about's did you buy this house"._

_He rubbed the back of the his head "Well, house is an understatement it's….sort…a…mansion"._

"_Right" (they're rich as so they can buy whatever they want…sooooo lucky!)_

"_It's on the beach though…that's ok right?" asked Aidou._

_Sayori smiled and hugged Aidou "Oh., that sounds so pretty!" she kissed Aidou on the cheek "I love you!"._

_Aidou, smirked as he pulled Sayori's waist closer to him, he knew that she always had loved the ocean and, knew that living directly on the beach would make her so happy. And that's what counted._

_Going further along, Sayori noticed that there wasn't much sunlight it was pretty dark, as they got closer to their destination Sayori saw the small town._

_Passing through, the tiny coastal town Sayori smiled it was such a cute pretty town._

_The car went along the dirt path, leading to the large beachside mansion._

_The scenery was breathtaking, and so was the large mansion._

"_Do you like it?" asked Aidou._

"_Uh huh" said Sayori looking out the window, with her large innocent eyes wide in surprise._

_Aidou kissed Sayori on the top of her head._

_End flashback…._

Sitting in the office, of Aidou and Sayori's doctor, the doctor came in smiling.

"Well, I hope that you both are prepared for this".

Aidou gulped. Why again did he make Sayori go to this doctor. _Because she has been sick for the past few days and passed out yesterday. _Right.

"Well, Sayori-sama your 3 months pregnant" the doctor said sitting back in his chair.

Aidou's mouth fell open "Say what?".

"Well, I take that this was unplanned" the doctor explained.

Sayori nodded slowly, "Thanks Tama-san".

Later that night, while the couple was unpacking the goceraries, "So, that was some different news right senapi?" asked Sayori.

Aidou nodded, he hadn't spoken since the appointment with their doctor (note: the doctor is a vampire, so he only treats vampire's).

"Would you please speak" said Sayori "it's like you're ignoring the situation!".

"Hm" Aidou left the room, and went to the balcony. Looking out to the ocean, he felt so confused _me a farther in 6 months…me out of all the people! _

Aidou felt a pair of thin arms wrap around him, and a head rest on his back "Please, tell me what's going on…if you don't want to have the baby we don't have too".

Aidou glared out at the water, "No".

Sayori looked up, as she loosened her hold on her husband and stepped back "What, no what".

Aidou turned around, and walked towards Sayori, tilting her chin up "No, were are _not_ getting rid of the child".

Sayori smiled at Aidou _we'll be a family soon_. Sayori felt Aidou's arms around her "I love you" he said into her hair.

Sayori returned the hug and smiled "I love you too".

"Now, maybe you should go rest and sit down eh?".

"Hanabusa-senpai, I'm 3 months along I don't think lifting a can of tomato's will harm the baby" .

Aidou, kissed Sayori's cheek "You never know".

_**Ok this chappy was just like an ice-breaker and was…what's the word ah yes CRAP so I'm very sorry but my brain died on me…as it always does…-kicks brain-**_

_**So please be kind and review it always makes be super happy when people review! The next chapter will have more stuff in it…I'm sure cause we're getting to the end of the story and I need to hurry it up so it doesn't drag.**_

_**Anywhoo cya guys next time…YAY**_

_**Springblossem, saying thanks for taking your time to read this chappy, (even though it sucked)**_

_**Bye **_

_**-**_

_**- **_


End file.
